Oddworld
Oddworld is a comprehensive fictional universe presented in video game form, created by game developers Oddworld Inhabitants under the direction of Lorne Lanning. Throughout games set in the Oddworld universe, Oddworld's peaceful nature is in danger of being consumed by the industrial ambition of sadistic corporations. Oddworld, as a planet, is measured as ten times the size of Earth, a fraction of which has been featured in the games. The main continent of interest is Mudos, on which all the stories and struggles have so far taken place. Games in the series The developers have stated that the Oddworld series will be a quintology, and that Abe's Exoddus, Stranger's Wrath, and the Oddworld Adventures games were bonus titles not counting toward the total of five. The Quintology was cancelled after the first two games, when the company decided to redirect their efforts towards film production. There were also a few titles that were hinted at in interviews and press releases, but were never developed. Released titles * Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee. First quintology game. Released for PlayStation and Microsoft Windows in 1997. * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus. Bonus quintology game and a sequel to Abe's Oddysee. Released for PlayStation and Microsoft Windows in 1998. * Oddworld Adventures. Handheld version of Abe's Oddysee. Released for Game Boy in 1998. * Oddworld Adventures 2. Handheld version of Abe's Exoddus. Released for Game Boy Color in 1999. * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Second quintology game. Released for Xbox in 2001. * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Handheld version of the 2001 game. Released for Game Boy Advance in 2003. * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. The most recent Oddworld game. Released for Xbox in 2005. Unreleased titles * "SligStorm". It would have followed the story of an albino Slig, born in a complex it must escape to avoid infanticide. * "Oddworld": "Munch's Exoddus". Expected to be a bonus game based on Munch's Oddysee. * "Oddworld": "Squeek's Oddysee". Expected third game in Quintology. * "Oddworld": "Nod's Oddysee". Speculated to be the fourth game in Quintology. * "Oddworld": "The Hand of Odd". A real-time strategy game. * "The Brutal Ballad of Fangus Klot". Mature-rated game aimed at attracting a more mainstream audience, although likely not to be set on Oddworld. Gamespeak In the Oddworld games, the Gamespeak feature allows the player to communicate with the various in-game characters. An example of a Gamespeak command is "Wait", which instructs a nearby character to stay there. Rescuing Mudokons, Fuzzles, and opening certain doors are all achieved through Gamespeak. Enemies mind-controlled by Abe can also use Gamespeak, as one can use Glukkons to order subservient Sligs around, or use Sligs to call their Slog pets to heel. Certain Gamespeak commands aren't much more than burps or farts, which serve mainly to provoke comical reactions from nearby characters. In Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee, whenever Abe farts near nearby Mudokons, they laugh, some say: "Hey look at that". When Abe farts or Munch burps near each other, they say stuff like: "Thats nasty", "Dude, what's up with that"?, etc. The Gamespeak feature was modified in Stranger's Wrath, with a single "talk" button causing the Stranger to say something appropriate to the situation. For instance, when the Stranger needs to cash in a bounty on an Outlaw, pressing the "talk" button will cause him to say, "Best be gettin' to the bounty store." This context-sensitive Gamespeak also worked for questioning the Clakker and Grubb townsfolk. "Oddworld: Hand of Odd" Oddworld: Hand of Odd was rumored to be the fifth Oddworld game. It was to be a real-time strategy game and playable online. Originally announced in 1999, Hand of Odd was cancelled when Oddworld Inhabitants shut down in April 2005 to pursue the creation of motion pictures. "The Brutal Ballad of Fangus Klot" An April 2005 issue of Game Informer revealed a character named Fangus, a type of shepherd on Oddworld located in a region called Fangustan, watching over a flock of particularly demonic-looking sheep. While OWI did not confirm the game (many suspected it as an April Fool's joke), the article briefly outlined the plot: Fangus is a shepherd who dutifully wards off predators, until one day, invaders arrive. Fangus is then forced to rise to the occasion, assuming the role of savior of all Oddworldian nations. Meanwhile, rabies slowly begins to turn him mad, and he must make haste in thwarting the invaders' plans before his mind is completely lost. A Mature rating (by the ESRB) was expected due to dark tones and themes throughout the game, and Majesco was expected to publish the game for the Xbox. Feature film plans Oddworld's plans to create their first feature film has been confirmed by Oddworld production designer, Raymond Swanland. It should be noted that, originally, the Oddworld quintology was planned to be five movies, rather than five games. Lorne Lanning has expressed to the public that he intends to make the quintology into movies as originally planned. However, plans were announced to create a CG animation film titled "Citizen Siege". IMDB.com states, in a condensed interview from GameSpot by Emma Boyes, that "It takes place on near-future Earth, and it's highly relevant to current global social-political circumstances. Citizen Siege was conceived as game and movie, as a fully fleshed-out game design and a fully fleshed-out story concept for a motion picture at the same time. It's a mature-themed sci-fi action thriller. It's a world gone slightly awry. In this near future, the world is governed by corporatism. And within this world, an expatriate returns home to find himself in a certain state where he has been legally repossessed due to credit rackets run by the corporatism-ruled world. A 1984 for the 21st century." Creatures of Oddworld *'Mudokons' are a humanoid race of native beings, with turtle-like facial features and three fingers on each hand. Their skin coloration shifts with mood, the typical blue-green Mudokon displaying mild anxiety. Most of the Mudokons have been enslaved by the Glukkons, and the race now serves as the Glukkon's primary labor force. They are then beaten, over-worked, and all-around abused, often to the point of severe depression. The only known female Mudokon, Sam, is currently held prisoner by the Industrial races, her massive abdomen pumping out the eggs that form future Glukkon slaves. However, there are still a few Mudokons who continue to survive in their native surroundings, living in harmony with the land and their fellow native inhabitants. Due to the actions of the Mudokon "Messiah", Abe, the number of free Mudokons continues to grow. As a species, Mudokons are possessed of incredible psychic potential, and through ritual chants can perform healing, teleportation, and even soul transference. Notable Mudokon figures include: Abe (who's recognised by his blue skin and the cross stiches in his lips; he is sometimes called "Stitch-Lips" because of it), Alf, Bigface, The Three Weirdos (They appear in Abe's Exoddus), The Shaman, Sam (the Mudokon queen). *'Gabbits' are short, blue-grey amphibious creatures, who once swam through the oceans of Oddworld in abundance. However, the industrial races have hunted them to the brink of extinction, for two main reasons: their eggs, called Gabbiar, are considered a delicacy, and their lungs make excellent transplants for the chain-smoking Glukkons. An adult Gabbit has a large head with toothy jaws, a stubby body with two tiny arms, and one large frog-like flipper. They are mostly aquatic but can hop feebly on land, and communicate with each other through a series of whistles. Currently, Munch is the last remaining Gabbit on Oddworld. Luckily for his race, Munch has managed to liberate the last can of Gabbiar, and intends on raising each of the eggs as his own. Notable Gabbit figures include: Latamire Munch. *'Elum' are one of the few creatures domesticated by Oddworld's native cultures, and are used as beasts of burden by the Mudokons. Similar in size and temperament to a mule, Elum are cranky by nature but will generally obey their master's commands (unless there's a distracting pool of honey nearby). Physically, Elum are a strange mixture of features: eyes set wide apart like a hammerhead shark, head similar to a frog with buffalo horns, and a bipedal body much akin to a short-tailed Spinosaurus. These beasts are renowned for their foul smell, but are highly prized for carrying Mudokons across treacherous landscapes. Elum spelt backwards is 'Mule'; in Abe's Oddysee Abe treats Elum like a mule. Notable Elum figures include: Abe's pet. *'Paramites' are meat-loving, spider-like denizens of Oddworld's forests. Their face closely resembles a human hand, with a snake-like mouth lining the palm. Paramites skitter and leap on four spindly legs, the front limbs far larger and muscular than the rear. Inhabiting massive, web-lined catacombs, the skittish Paramites prefer to attack their prey in groups of two or more. A lone Paramite will not attack unless cornered, but a pack of these creatures will actively hunt. They are sacred to native Mudokons, especially those of the Mudomo tribe, but their numbers are threatened by the carnivorous Glukkons who are continually hunting them to extinction for the product known as "Paramite Pies". *'Scrabs' are one of the Oddworld ecosystem's apex predators. Roaming the blistering deserts, Scrabs resemble a muscular human torso supported by four crustacean legs, the armless shoulders topped by an eyeless beak with a severe underbite. Some scrabs are territorial and will kill others on sight, while others will be in a herd lead by an alpha scrab. These creatures are sacred to the native cultures of Oddworld, especially the Mudokons of the Mudanchee tribe. Nearly hunted to extinction by the Glukkons for the product known as "Scrab Cakes", Scrabs have now begun making a comeback thanks to the destruction of the Rupture Farms meat-packing plant. *'Meeches' are an extinct Oddworld species, hunted into oblivion by the Glukkon food industry. Little is known of these beasts, other than a vague physical outline provided by the Meech Munchie snack wrapper. Meeches walked upright on a pair of webbed limbs, had a segmented body like a wood-louse, and were topped by an eyeless head dominated by a complicated system of mouth-parts. Although they are considered extinct, there are continuing rumours of small herds still in existence in isolated areas of Mudos. *'Shrykull' is a living god of the Mudokons, a savage force of nature that manifests itself as part of certain religious ceremonies. Physically resembling a hybrid between a Paramite and a Scrab, this beastial deity unleashes powerful lightning bolts against his worshippers' enemies. By performing feats of bravery and receiving ritual tattoos, a mortal Mudokon can awaken the spirit of Shrykull within himself. *'Slurgs' are small, purple, slug-like creatures. They exist in a symbiotic relationship with the Fleeches: the Slurgs warn the Fleeches of approaching predators with a high-pitched squeak, and in return the Slurgs are allowed to feed on any scraps from Fleech meals. Paramites find Slurgs to be tasty morsels. *'The Almighty Raisin' is a large, wise, long-lived seed-like creature. He is the one that Mudokons often go to when seeking advice. The Almighty Raisin often falls asleep in mid-sentence, due to his age. He is said to have budded from a larger tree, and due to the Industrialist's attempts at capturing him, he was moved to a safe location in an underground cave. Unable to move himself, he relies on small creatures called Ratz as an extra thousand-or-so pairs of eyes to see the world around him. Notable Raisin Figures include: The Almighty Raisin. *'Ratz' are a small race of scaly rodents, physically resembling an Earth rat that has had its features dramatically rearranged. Their bodies resemble a purple globe, a hairless tail drooping from the top, and a buck-toothed face snuffling close to the ground. Ratz skitter around on a single clawed foot, and can often be found loitering in garbage cans. There is some mystical connection between the Ratz and the Almighty Raisin, the rodents acting as spies for the immobile sage. *'Fuzzles' are a tiny race of furry creatures, often exploited as lab animals by the scientific-minded Vykkers. Fuzzles naturally resemble a little glob of fur topped by a pair of watery eyes, with a fang-filled mouth that is not seen until it is too late. Their appearance is often brutally altered, however, by the experiments performed on them by the Vykkers. By some unknown virtue, Munch the Gabbit is trusted by the typically vicious Fuzzles. The Stranger, a Steef bounty hunter in Western Mudos, has been observed using the bite-happy Fuzzles as living ammunition for his crossbow. *'Meeps' are wooly grazing creatures, kindly raised by Mudokon shepherds. These beasts have one droopy eye, a cud-chewing mouth, and a single leg that they somehow manage to keep their balance on. Meep wool is remarkable for its warmth, although the Glukkons see more value in these animals' meat. *'Grubbs' are a salamander-like race that inhabits western Mudos, and have made their settlements along the Mongo River. However, due to the arrival of Sekto and his Wolvark thugs, they have been forced away from the river and hence their water supply. Grubbs once relied on the protection provided by the Steef, but due to the Steef's apparent extinction, the Grubbs are now fair game for anyone who wants to give them a hard time. Their culture is a spiritual one that lives in harmony with the land, carving massive temples and statues from the living rock. Notable Grubb figures include: Frayda Evrything, the Grubb Rebel Leader. *'Steef' are a legendary breed of centaur-like creatures with the lower body of a horse, the upper body of a gorilla, head of a lion and the horns of a ram. Once the protectors of the meek Grubbs, wild ones are now a rare sight. These mighty beasts have become a favored game animal for hunters from Oddworld's industrial races, so being a Steef can be quite hazardous to your health nowadays. Notable Steef figures include: The Stranger, the Olden Steef. *'Chippunks' are a race of tiny mammals possessed of seemingly high intelligence. They essentially fulfill the same niche as the chipmunks of Earth, but differ in their ability to speak coherently in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. The Stranger used these rodents as ammunition in his crossbow, firing the squabbling creatures as decoys: the Chippunk would hurl insults at any nearby Outlaws, luring the brutes into the Stranger's waiting fist. *'Bolamites' resemble four-legged spiders with huge, swollen abdomens. Filled to the brim with sticky webbing, these arachnids were fired from the Stranger's crossbow to entangle his Outlaw prey. *'Zappflies' are large insects that produce a significant electric charge, enough to shock even large creatures into unconsciousness. The Stranger put these bugs to just such a purpose. *'Thudslugs' are reminiscent of a huge wood-louse, rolling into a ball and leaving its enemies faced with its thick shell. The Stranger used these insects as projectile blackjacks, bludgeoning Outlaws with the Thudslugs' heavy exoskeletons. *'Stingbees' are essentially larger versions of Earth's hornets, albeit with four legs instead of six. These insects acted as living machine-gun rounds in the Stranger's crossbow. *'Stunkz' resemble a cross between a Chippunk and an Earth skunk, and these striped furballs are capable of spraying an overpowering stench. When used as ammunition in the Stranger's crossbow, Stunkz rendered the Outlaws helpless by acting as an olfactory ipecac. *'Boombats' resemble a pudgy bat's head with tiny wings for ears. Their unusual chemical-based diet of nitroroot and glycerinigrass renders them highly explosive. Any rough handling causes the bats to detonate, and the Stranger made use of these beasts as natural rocket ammunition. *'Sniper Wasps' are tiny insects possessed of a long, needle-like beak. Used in the Stranger's crossbow, these bugs functioned as crude sniper bullets. *'Glukkons' are tall, snobbish beings who dress in expensive, broad-shouldered suits that give the impression that they have no arms. In reality, it is the Glukkons' legs that have shriveled away into tiny, limp, useless appendages, and they now rely on their large arms (hidden underneath their clothing) for mobility. Because the Glukkons wear shoes on their hands for walking, they are incapable of manual work, and are completely reliant on their wealth, technology, and host of servant races. The Glukkons appear to be the leading industrial race on Oddworld; all other species taking subservient roles in the pollution-spewing Glukkon society. Glukkons are also voracious carnivores, and have devoured many of Oddworld's native species into extinction. They have enlisted the help of the Sligs to act as their security guards and personal lackeys. The typical Glukkon is a male drone, the only known female being their ruling monarch, Lady Margaret. Notable Glukkon figures include: Molluck the Glukkon (Abe's Oddysee), General Dripik (Abe's Exoddus), Brewmaster (Abe's Exoddus) , Director Phleg (Abe's Exoddus), V.P. Aslik (Abe's Exoddus), Lulu (Munch's Oddysee), Tex the Glockstar (Munch's Oddysee), Lady Margaret (the Glukkon queen). *'Sligs' are green creatures, slightly shorter than a Mudokon, with five tentacle-like protrusions that form their mouths. Their bodies have arms but no legs, and instead taper into a useless tail. In return for their services as guards and soldiers, the Glukkons manufacture a variety of Slig "pants", mechanized lower limbs which allow the squirming sligs to walk upright or even fly. They are then out-fitted with automatic shotguns, nightsticks, or grenades. The most elite sligs are known as Big Bro's, and are pumped up on steroids into massive hulks. Regardless of their level of weaponry, Sligs as a whole are lazy, brutal, and stupid. Notable Slig figures include: Newscaster Slig (Abe's Exoddus), Valet Slig, Skillya (the Slig queen). *'The Shrink' is a creature of artificial intelligence, his face a flickering television screen mounted on a massive mechanical arm. The Shrink was designed by the Vykkers to keep the captive Mudokon queen, Sam, in some semblance of sanity. An unhappy Sam means fewer eggs, fewer eggs means fewer slaves, hence the Shrink. Secretly, this sentient machine hates his job, and is constantly plotting his own escape. Unfortunately for the Shrink, that means figuring out how to drag his own electrical supply with him. *'Slogs and Slegs' are the guard dogs of Oddworld, serving as trackers and security for Industrial and Outlaw facilities. While these creatures use the same barks and whines as their Earth counterparts, all physical similarity ends there. A Slog or Sleg resembles an eyeless, fang-filled mouth, supported on a pair of theropod-like legs. Slogs are brown in coloration, and have a horned crest at the back of the head. Slegs differ in being darker colored and having a beak-like nose, as well as having several ears or antennae in place of the crest. Sligs and Glukkons tend to make use of the Slog breed, while Wolvarks and Outlaws appear to prefer training Slegs. There is also a sizeable wild Sleg population on the banks of the Mongo River. Baby Slogs are called Sloggies. Notable Slog/Sleg characters include: the Giant Purple-Assed Sleg. Also; in one of the levels on Munch's Oddysee there is a giant slog, this may be an indication to the "Giant Purple-Assed" Sleg. They are impossible to possess in all the games except Munch's Oddysee (although its not stated.) but when possessed they can only attack other creatures. *'Fleeches' are genetically engineered as Glukkon pets, and begin their lives small, cute and cuddly. Upon reaching adulthood, however, a Fleech becomes a blood-thirsty monster, and their Glukkon masters promptly flush them down the toilet before buying a replacement. Due to this irresponsible method of disposal, sizable populations of wild Fleeches thrive in the sewers and cave systems of Oddworld. A Fleech resembles a large, green inchworm, with an eyeless crocodilian head at either end. Each toothy mouth is equipped with a long, frog-like tongue, which the Fleech uses both to capture prey and to climb in a grappling-hook fashion. *'Greeters' are mechanical monstrosities developed by the Vykkers, resembling a hot water heater on a unicycle, its "face" dominated by a cartoon grin. Originally designed as self-promoting vending machines, the Greeters unfortunately had a habit of electrocuting their customers. Rather than scrap the automatons, however, the Industrial races have simply embraced the Greeters' homicidal tendencies and made them security guards. Anything that moves within the robot's field of vision is instantly zapped into dust. Their speech is almost like that of the Sligs, and is presumably recorded from their voices. *'Vykkers' are tall, purple beings with huge heads and small, atrophied bodies. Their seven limbs consist of two fore-legs and one hind-leg (their lower half resembling a grisly tripod) and four spindly arms. The Vykkers are hermaphrodites and are uncomfortably androgynous, exemplified by their high-pitched voices and effeminate gesturing. These creatures act as the scientists and surgeons of Oddworld, and prefer sadism and masochism in equal portions. Their experiments are always punctuated by unnecessary torture of the subjects, while the Vykkers themselves are constantly the victims of their own surgical "self-improvements". While undoubtedly Oddworld's most technologically advanced species, their plans are often hampered by a lack of common sense and a fanatic devotion to causing pain. Notable Vykker figures include: Humphrey, Irwin, Headley the Auctioneer, and the Mongo River Valley Doc. *'Interns' are to the Vykkers what Sligs are to Glukkons. These gangly creatures act as security guards and laboratory assistants, lending their sinewy strength to the sadistic cause. The typical Intern has a tall, ungainly head topped by manta-ray horns, a tiny globular body, and long, gaunt arms and legs. They drown their thoughts in mindless punk rock, blared through their ever-present headphones. Their unusual mouths form a vertical slit up the face, but Interns' lips are always sewn shut to keep them quiet. *'Snoozers' are another of the Vykkers' automated assassins. These massive droids resemble Greeters minus the grin, their locomotion based on a tripod of stamping legs. Rather than employ traditional weaponry such as bullets, Snoozers fire syringes in rapid succession, the sedative-filled needles rendering any foe quickly unconscious. They also emit a blast of red electricity from an antenna on top of their head at any enemy that gets too close for comfort. *'Outlaws' are a race of outsiders who don't fit comfortably into the native or industrialist lifestyles. They loot, plunder, and steal for a living, and use intimidation to get away with it. The Outlaw species actually includes several sub-species, ranging from small hunch-backed lackeys to big jowel-faced bruisers. Regardless of their varied appearance, however, the Outlaws are united by their shared life of crime. These deep-voiced brutes usually tough it out in the wild, either building crude shantytowns as their hideouts or simply hijacking facilities from the Clakkerz. Notable Outlaw characters include: Blisterz Booty, Filthy Hands Floyd, the Looten Duke, Boilz Booty, Meagly Mcgraw, Jo' Momma, Skuz, Packrat Palooka, Elbose Freely, Lefty Lugnutz, Flint "Xplosivez" McGee, Fatty McBoomBoom, Caste Raider. *'Clakkerz' are a chicken-like race of hillbilly people, clustered along the Mongo River in Old West style desert towns. They have little sympathy for the native Grubbs, and are only concerned with themselves, the latest gossip, and Moolah. They are the settlers of West Mudos, and appear to be the middle-class consumers in Oddworld's Industrial society. Clakkerz are extreme physical cowards, and enlist the help of bounty hunters to rid their towns of Outlaws. Notable Clakkerz figures include: Eugene Ius, Beekz the Oppel Farmer, Cornjaws the retired Sleg Hunter. *'Oktigi' are head-sized, octopus-like creatures that are in the same species lineage as the Glukkons. They appear to be naturally aquatic, but can breath air and survive on land with the aid of a host body. Oktigi are parasites: they attach themselves to their victim's head (essentially replacing it) and use the victim's body as their own (similar to the head crabs from Half-Life). They seem to prefer obtaining the strongest host body possible. Like their cousins the Glukkons, the Oktigi are driven by self-interest and corporate greed, and have a preference for fine business suits, expensive cigars, and exploiting the environment to the highest degree. Notable Oktigi characters include: Sekto. *'Wolvarks' serve the Sekto Springs Bottled Water Company by running factories and doubling as security for those facilities. They often bully the Grubbs, and continue to force them off of what little land they have. Wolvarks are pear-shaped and ungainly, their ill-bred face dominated by a toothy underbite and upside-down ears. Several Outlaws (include D. Caste Raider) are quite similar in appearance to Wolvarks, but whether this is coincidence or a result of cross-breeding is unknown. *'Gloktigi' are massive, squid-like creatures that form the largest species in the Glukkon family tree. Their body is similar to a large cuttle-fish, with a bulbous head and tentacled mouth, but these creatures walk upright on a pair of limbs. These walking arms end in a tripod of talons, the deadly claws of which are equal in length to the rest of the limb. Despite their huge heads, Gloktigi appear no more intelligent than a guard dog, and fulfill just such a niche in Industrial complexes. A Gloktigi's deadliest weapon is its "webbing", a sticky green substance that is used to entangle victims. Notable Gloktigi characters include: Sekto's pets. It is possible the "Gloktigi" encountered in the game are not in there entirely natural form - their bodies have several inorganic components - blades, claws, mechanically enhanced limbs, an ability to teleport and unlimited stamina. (This would explain their ability to walk and breathe on land) It is most likely that Sekto captured Gloktigi specimens from the wild and cybernetically augmented them to make them far more effective at their role as guards. Oddworld geography Every game in the series so far has taken place on the continent of Mudos. Locations in Abe's Oddysee * Rupture Farms — A meat-packing plant that runs on slave labour and drives its livestock to extinction. * Stockyards/Free-Fire Zone — A mine-strewn no-man's-land surrounding Rupture Farms, where livestock is penned and runaway slaves are gunned down. * Monsaic Lines — Hidden underground sanctuary of the Mudokons, where their native traditions continue unspoiled. * Scrabania — A trackless desert where bizarre cacti cling to towering mesas. * Paramonia — One of Oddworld's remaining virgin forests. Locations in Abe's Exoddus * Necrum Mines — An ancestral Mudokon burial ground, taken over by the Glukkons. * Mudanchee Vaults — Burial site of the ancient Mudanchee Mudokon tribe. Guarded by Scrabs. * Mudomo Vaults — Burial site of the ancient Mudomo Mudokon Tribe. Protected by Paramites. * FeeCo Depot — Transportation hub of the Glukkon railway system. Run by Vice President Aslik. * Slig Barracks — Where Sligs complete basic weapons training. Run by General Dripik. * Bonewerkz — Here the bones from the Necrum Mines are ground into a fine powder. Run by Director Phleg. * SoulStorm Brewery — A brewery where Mudokon bones and tears are fermented to produce the highly-addictive SoulStorm Brew. Locations in Munch's Oddysee * Vykkers Labs — A flying saucer-like research facility where the Vykkers perform ghastly experiments in the name of consumer products. * Splinterz — A giant toothpick manufacturing company owned by Glukkons. * Magog Motors — A combustion engine production plant where Glukkon vehicles are assembled. * Sloghuts — A cavernous kennel where Slogs are weaned on abuse and raised to be vicious. * Flub Fuels — A smoke-belching Glukkon fuel company. Locations in Stranger's Wrath * Gizzard Gulch — A desert region containing a dusty Clakker town. * Buzzarton — Another Clakker outpost, plagued by sandstorms, but with an impressive sewer system. * New Yolk City — The capital city of the Clakkerz, complete with black market and barge service. * Mongo River — Its waters are the lifeblood of the Mongo River Valley. * Dusky Hollow — Where the native Grubbs cling to the scraps of their civilization. * Wolvark Docks — The shipping piers for Sekto's corporation. Heavily guarded by the Wolvarks. * Last Legs— The Grubb's capital city, standing sentinel upon an icy Northern shore. * Sekto Springs Dam — The fortress-like headquarters of Sekto's bottled water company. Trivia thumb|Oddworld [[currency.]] *The official form of currency on Oddworld is called "Moolah". *"Abe" was only one of the names considered for the series' signature character: he was very nearly called "Monkfish" or "Abraham Lure". *The Mudokons were originally designed with four fingers, and appear so in Abe's Oddysee. However, a Japanese special interest group threatened to boycott the game unless they were paid a million-plus dollar fine, claiming cultural offense at four-fingered characters (due to a history of Asian meat-workers and Yakuza victims having one of their fingers cut off). Oddworld Inhabitants saw the group's actions as extortion rather than cultural sensitivity, and so re-designed the Mudokons to avoid paying the "protection money". So in Abe's Exoddus, and in all appearances since, Abe and the other Mudokons have appeared with only three fingers. *Sam the Mudokon Queen and Lady Margaret the Glukkon Queen were both intended to appear in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee, but were cut from the game's plot due to the time constraints of it being an Xbox launch title. Both characters were still subtly referred to within the final version of the game (Sam's likeness appearing on a box of Mudokon eggs, Lady Margaret being heard on the telephone in the game's "bad ending"). The two Queens are still considered valid characters, and were expected to appear in future games until the cancellation of the series. *Munch was originally designed to be a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde-type character, with a much stronger alter-ego. Munch's alternate self was a massive brute named Roid, created by the Vykkers' steroid tests. Like the Incredible Hulk, Munch would transform into Roid when angered. *The Japanese title for Abe's Oddyssee is Abe a Go Go. The Japanese Abe's Exoddus was called Abe '99. *In Abe's Exoddus, there is a sign above a boarded entrance in the FeeCo Depot that says Vykker's Labs, which appears in Munch's Oddysee. There is also a teaser for Munch's Oddysee at the end of the game, but you only see it if you rescue all 300 Mudokons. However, the plot of Munch's Oddysee changed after AE was made, so in MO (Munch's Oddysee) Abe was not on a quest to find and rescue his Mother Sam, he was on a quest to rescue his unborn brothers. *On a related note, there is also a boarded up entrance that leads to RuptureFarms, stating that it's "out of service". *At the end of Abe's Exoddus, after the final FMV, There is also a screen with text that reads: "Coming in 2000: Munch's Oddysee." A voice is then heard that speaks: "And don't even think about running it on your measly 32-bit system." External links *Official Website *Official Website of Michael Bross - The music composer for the games Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee and Oddworld Stranger's Wrath * Communities *Oddworld Forums Chatrooms *OddChat Fansites *Oddworld-Web *The Oddworld Library *Oddworld Universe *Oddworld Wiki Category:Dystopian fiction Category:Oddworld Category:Video game franchises Category:Fictional universes